


a spider's lament

by horsemilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Sirens, Threats of Violence, there's really nothing graphic the dead dove tag is just me being careful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsemilk/pseuds/horsemilk
Summary: like sailor to the siren's lament, you are drawn into the web.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	a spider's lament

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful, yet eerie lullaby ; https://youtu.be/ohNpf4VnlP8

_wolves asleep amidst the trees…  
bats all a-swaying in the breeze_

for weeks now, the voice had called to you in song, beckoning to you from the forbidden stairwell with it's tortured music .

tonight was no exception as you lay awake in bed. the mysterious voice continued its cry out, and you listened on like a fool as you did every night, purely enchanted by the songs.

_but one soul lies anxious wide awake..  
fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths_

_for your dolly sleep has flown, don't dare let her tremble alone.._

slipping out of bed as if under a spell, your bare feet padded across the cold wooden floor boards with glazed eyes and bared ears. hand grasping the door's icy handle, the voice kept on ,

_for the witcher, heartless, cold  
paid in coin of gold _

the staircase you had been warned about by the eldest brother stood still in front of you. it echoed the serene voice back to you, but offered no secrets or answers.

it only shown stone and thickly hidden contempt.

_he comes he'll go leave naught behind  
but heartache and woe_

there was a split-second pause . the silence felt suffocating, like the whole atmosphere was breathing in its wake and awaiting the song's pick-up.

**deep, deep woe .**

sudden silence.

footsteps.

you climb the well aged steps, stone that had harbored memories from farther back in time then you could comprehend.

your legs burn, but something in you possesses you to pay no mind to it. it goes unnoticed, unlike your presence in the sleeper's den.

hovering at the top step, you listen in for a moment, but the voice does not call out. and the silence is too sobering to continue.

" _a cowards choice_ ", the spider whispers to the air as you retreat back into the darkness. you do not hear the venom, or the disdain. humans never heard the venom in his songs.

the bottom step greets you once more and you try to recall why you had been at the top of those steps in the first place. the stairs offered no secrets or answers.

you return to your vine-covered room, set aside your blanket and lay awake in bed once more.

why did the moment feel so familiar?

you don't think about it long, couldn't if you wanted to. you're thrown into the comfort of sleep by something unknown ( _someone…_ ) and don't have the chance to fight back against it.

after all, a fly may never escape once it is stuck.

" _a fly, caught in the spider's web._"

\---

by himself, the spider sings. he hums to himself and smiles with a sweet look, continuing what you can't hear.

_birds are silent for the night  
cows turned in as daylight dies_

_but one soul now fast asleep,_  
_unaware of memories_

_my dear dolly, shut your eyes_  
_lie still, lie silent, utter no cries_

_as the witcher, brave and bold_  
_paid in coin of gold_

_i'll chop you and slice you_   
_cut and dice you_

_eat you up whole…_

the spider took a breathe,

_ eat you whole. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey loves!
> 
> i don't know why, but something inspired me to try my hand at a different writing style and genre than my usual vibe! (what vibe bunni? amateurism?) i've also been in kind of a belphie rut lately and thought up this! the song this short ficlet is inspired by, _lullaby of woe_ , has a very siren-like sound to it and i felt that the lyrics really gave off the vibe of belphegor and mc's dynamic during his time in the attic (albeit slightly more violent).
> 
> _  
> _i also want to give a special thanks to @CrystallizedInsomniac for leaving a truly awe-inspiring comment on my latest fic! it was lovely, and i'm still over the MOON about it!_  
> _
> 
> _  
> _that's all for now guys! thank you so much for all of your support, and have a great morning/day/night! <3__  
> 


End file.
